Conventional electric detonators, also referred to as electric detonating caps, normally comprise primers, also referred to as primary explosives, which contain lead, for example lead azide (Pb(N3)2) or silver azide (AgN3) and lead trinitroresorcinol (2,4,6-trinitrobenzene-1,3-diol). Lead trinitroresorcinol is used to increase sensitivity, especially at low temperatures.
New and intensified environmental requirements mean that lead-containing primers must be replaced with environmentally friendly alternatives. However, trials conducted with just silver azide as the primary explosive show impaired functioning at low temperatures.
There is therefore a need for lead-free electric detonators having improved low temperature characteristics. There is also a need for lead-free electric detonators which are smaller and lighter than present-day lead-free electric detonators.